Most integrated circuit research and development is often devoted to “shrinking the lithography,” namely, minimizing the line width and spacing of lines on the optical masks used to create the integrated circuits. By shrinking the lithography, more integrated circuits can be created on a semiconductor substrate while increasing the performance of the integrated circuit, despite the fact that the power and voltage requirements may also be lowered.